shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Romanogers
}} Romanogers is the het ship between Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff from the Marvel Cinematic Universe fandom. Canon The Avengers Steve and Natasha first meet during the events of The Avengers on the Helicarrier when they are introduced by Agent Phil Coulson. They worked cohesively as a team defending New York City. There were few interactions between them, while they were fighting or checking up on each other. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Steve and Natasha worked as partners for S.H.I.E.L.D., fighting alongside each other on missions. On a mission to rescue S.H.I.E.L.D. hostages from pirates on the Lumerian Star, Steve grew angry when he realized Natasha had been given a different mission by Nick Fury to save S.H.I.E.L.D. intel to a USB drive. Fury later gave this USB to Steve after he was shot. Steve hid the USB in a vending machine at the hospital that Fury was rushed to while he went to a meeting with Alexander Pierce at the Triskelion. After escaping the STRIKE ambush, he headed back to the hospital and was shocked to find the USB missing. Natasha appeared behind him and, realizing that she'd taken the USB, pushed her into a side room to angrily confront her. After a few flirty exchanges, she revealed that she knew that Fury had been "killed" by a man known as the Winter Soldier. The two went on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D. to research the USB. While at a mall to activate the USB at an Apple Store, Natasha spotted several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and kissed Steve in order to remove their attention from them. The two then teamed up with Sam Wilson, and later Maria Hill and Nick Fury, to take down S.H.I.E.L.D. and Project Insight. After the dissolution of S.H.I.E.L.D., she met up with Steve and Sam at Fury's fake grave to give Steve a file on the Winter Soldier and say good-bye, as she would be disappearing, as she would be disappearing for a while. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. Avengers: Age of Ultron After watching Natasha flirt with Bruce Banner, Steve told him that he's "seen her flirting up close." At Clint's house, Natasha and Steve bantered, Natasha teasing him about his reluctance to cursing. Steve and Natasha fought together in the Battle of Sokovia, and Natasha even wielded his shield at one point. The two came to the mutual agreement that they would not leave the Sokovian civilians behind, even if it meant dying with them. After settling in at the New Avengers Facility, they began training the new Avenger recruits. Captain America: Civil War Natasha and Steve took opposing sides on the Sokovia Accords, but they kept their friendship. She met him in London at Peggy Carter's funeral to comfort him. In a deleted scene, she even shares information about the answers she went looking for at the end of The Winter Soldier and about her parents. The two fought each other at Leipzig-Halle Airport. When Steve and Bucky made a run for a Quinjet, she shot T'Challa with her Widow's Bites, preventing him from attacking the two from behind and allowing the two to escape. She was forced to go on the run from the United Nations for her actions. Avengers: Infinity War : Prelude Natasha joined Steve and Sam on the run. They worked together to take down a terrorist organization dealing with Chitauri-fueled weapons in Syria. Avengers: Infinity War Steve, Natasha, and Sam first appeared working as a fluid team, saving Wanda and Vision from Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive. The five traveled to the New Avengers Facility, where Rhodey greeted Natasha with a hug. She came face-to-face with Bruce for the first time in several years and greeted him awkwardly. They then traveled to Wakanda and fought together in the ensuing battle against Thanos' forces. She and Steve were one of the only two Avengers to survive Thanos' snap to kill half the universe. Avengers: Endgame After the five-year-time-jump after the Snap, Natasha is now the leader the Avengers. Steve, now also a grief counselor, walks in after Natasha's meeting with the other Avengers, says he'd offer to make her dinner, but notes that Natasha already made herself a peanut butter sandwich. Steve then tries to comfort her by telling her that he saw more whales in the Hudson. She playfully threatens that if he tries to make her look on the bright side then she'd throw her sandwich at him. Presumably, the two of them have been living at Avengers facility by themselves. Later in the movie, after Clint reveals to the others that Natasha had died, since she sacrificed herself to get the Soul Stone, Steve cries. Quotes Behind the Scenes Fandom FAN FICTION : :Steve/Natasha (Avengers Movies) tag on FanFiction.net :Steve/Natasha (Marvel Comics)tag on FanFiction.net :Steve/Natasha (Avengers Comics) tag on FanFiction.net :Captain America/Black Widow (Avengers Cartoon) tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : Trivia * In the , Captain America and Black Widow had a son together named James Rogers. Gallery Romanogers still.png Avengers romanogers.jpg Variations :StuckyNat refers to the ship between Bucky Barnes, Steve and Natasha References Navigation es:Romanogers